


慢歌

by Rrose_Selavy



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrose_Selavy/pseuds/Rrose_Selavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>年龄差：冬兵按正常时间线被神盾局营救，而队长晚了15年才被挖出来。<br/>即是说技术层面上Bucky比Steve大15岁。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

他第四次以为自己会想起一切的那天，只是又一个平凡无奇的周六午后。他那时还年轻，眼角和额前还没有可辨的皱纹，还没有一丝灰白的半长卷发夹在耳后。他手里提着五金店买来的防护手套，直角螺丝刀，扳手和环氧胶，因为复仇者大厦有管道坏了而Tony在澳大利亚出公差。他走的那条路也只是和去书店，咖啡馆以及地铁站同一条路，他每天晨跑时都从这里出发。于是他平静地走着，战斗本能在身体深处小憩。然后一个孩子不小心撞到他腿上。  
  
他没有退后，更没有试图去拔藏在腰后的匕首，或是攥起他致命的左拳。他可以面对这个；他那时终于可以独自面对这个了。毕竟一切过去了7年。他把摔跪在地上的金发小男孩扶起来，放下手中的杂物，替他收拾散落了一地的漫画书。  
  
想不注意到漫画封面是不可能的。新版的美国队长连载上，那被过分锐化了脸部线条的Steve Rogers坚毅的双眼仿佛要从纸页里透出，直直射向他。而他只是把杂志上的尘土拍打干净，用另一本封面只画着一个背影的盖住了它。他熟悉照片和录影资料里的Rogers，对方其实有着一张惊人地柔和的脸，只有那双漂亮的眼睛画得传神。但他又有什么资格去评价呢——他也并不真正记得。  
  
“你喜欢美国队长？”他把书递还给那孩子，对方红着脸，一副羞怯的表情。孩子的母亲终于赶到了他身边，对着他不停道歉。他让她不必在意。  
  
那孩子小声对他道谢，然后才回答他，“是的，先生。”  
  
他俯身拍了拍对方单薄瘦弱的肩膀，“你这横冲直撞的劲头倒是很像他。”  
  
他走出去很久才发现问题。有那么一小会儿他以为自己要久违地恐慌症发作了。追逐阴影，追逐阴影，他的心里有这样的词句翻箱倒柜而出，还有一片片白茫茫的虚空。但什么也没有发生，他的手甚至没在颤抖，他只是在人来人往的大街上停下了脚步，彷徨地伫立其中。  
  
那在他脑海中转瞬即逝的小小身影已经跑远了，在30年代的街头被蒸汽和新鲜柑橘和廉价皮革的味道吞噬。他知道那也许是1932年的克莱伦斯大道，那年Rogers该是15岁的模样。他已经分不清那是他尘封的回忆，还是这些年来读过的一份又一份古旧档案在他潜意识中的印刻。但他多么希望他还能在舌尖上品尝到过去的苦味，还能有所怀念，还能在他的身体里那个巨大的空洞中捉住一缕薄烟。  
  
他多么，多么希望自己能想起什么。他在人潮熙攘的美国大道87街，在脑中追逐哪怕一点细枝末节，直到再一次确认那儿空空荡荡的，像战争过后硝烟之上沉默的夜空。  
  
又过了一会儿，他放弃了。  
  
  
而第一次总是最难过。那时他还在试图搞清自己怎么在短短的两个月里就从要刺杀Nick Fury变成要给他打工。他破碎又无序，九头蛇和神盾局在他混乱的世界观里并没有什么不一样，去生活和去死大概也毫无区别。Tony Stark给了他一个平板电脑，Clint Barton基本上只管给他带食物，只有Bruce Banner总是试图和他聊天。他完全不知道他们为什么要在意，他不过是个行走的空壳，而且前不久还想要他们的命来着。  
  
然后Natasha给了他一份档案。机密，它的起了毛边的封口上印着，边角上有陈年的水渍。  
  
他读到自己的名字是James Buchanan Barnes，1917年3月出生在布鲁克林综合医院，1943至1945年于美国陆军107军团服役。后面是一串战绩。咆哮突击队，比利时，英格兰，瑞士，铁与血，森林和草原，雪山，一列火车。还有许多名字，他全无记忆。Steve Rogers这个名字出现得最频繁，那名字的另一个含义是美国队长，他该是他的童年好友，他的上级，他的保护者与被保护者，他坠崖的那一刻在他身边的那个人。James心生一种陌生的感激，还有无名的歉疚——他本该记得的。Rogers早已失落在北冰洋，而James该代替他成为延续他一生的传奇故事的那个人。  
  
很快他将那一页也翻了过去。下一页有一张被磨蚀到发青的旧照，那里面他背着狙击枪，像只年轻的豹子一样直视镜头，短发四处支棱着，脸上还有新鲜的血污。他身边有个浅发色的男人，比James自己还要高大些许，身上的制服正好在那颗白色星星的附近有点破了，露出一边染血的胸膛。那人一手放在James背后，向他倾过身子，像是在他耳边低语。照片的旁注写着，Barnes中士与美国队长，1944年10月，马赛，法国。  
  
他把这一页也翻了过去。然而没过几分钟，他又鬼使神差地把那照片翻找出来，目光自动锁定那陌生男人的侧脸。他把它盖住，又翻出来看。又盖住，再看。那天他最后记得的是自己撕心裂肺的无意识的尖叫声。  
  
  
而第二次，第二次与其说是一次，不如说是一段没有尽头的自我折磨。Tony越是不让他看美国队长相关的资料，James越是执着于挖掘到每一个细节。他一遍一遍重复神盾局资料库里搜刮出来的录像带，直到背诵下每一帧的光影变化，或者直到又一次恐慌发作。情况最好的一次，他在第14次看着Rogers拍的那愚蠢的反纳粹宣传片时，一个景象击中了他：在一个简陋的狭窄的行军帐篷里，某个夜晚，还穿着那套滑稽至极的戏服的Rogers，在阴恻恻的室内白炽灯下显得可笑又讽刺。然而他的眼神——他以那种James会称之为绝望到最后终于获得解脱的慑人眼神紧盯着自己，一只手也许是抚在James的脸上（又不是说James真的能感觉到，也许那只是他在回忆中浮光掠影的虚假触感）。他们挨得很近，几乎是太近了，他觉得自己就快能能透过往事的迷雾亲吻对方的嘴唇。  
  
糟糕的是，他不知道那是真实发生过的情节，还是他几个月来对Rogers这种近似变态的莫名执念的幻化。更糟的是人脑对重复刺激源的强大适应性：6个月后，那些文字，图像和影片再也不能唤起他哪怕一点点模糊的回忆了。  
  
  
“嘿，混蛋小子，醒醒。”  
  
James醒不来。他的脑袋里像一团积雨云。  
  
“你再不起来我要掀沙发了。”  
  
“别闹，Steve，”他对着抱枕咕哝，“让我再睡会儿。”  
  
话一出口他就猛然清醒，像只被惊扰的水鸟扑棱翅膀一样慌张地支起身，即使那不写在他的表情上。  
  
他睁开他浑浊无神的灰色眼睛，看向不久前还在唤他醒来的人。是Tony Stark。  
  
“我刚才叫你什么？”  
  
Tony张开嘴，有那么一秒像是要开玩笑蒙混过去，但他又努力把轻浮话咽回去了。他闭上嘴，又张开。他的小胡子上站了某种可疑的青色鳞片，随着他的动作一抖一抖，其实怪好笑的。  
  
James在Tony的大厦住了两年有多，和这个性格奇怪的小个子关系很好。在平时他不会错过这个笑话他的机会的。但这个时刻太过珍贵，他记忆的尾巴又久违地扫动起来。是不是曾经也有谁顶着一张乱糟糟的可笑的脸在沙发上叫他起床。他不想让这印象溜走。  
  
“我刚才叫你什么？”他又问了一次。Tony搓了搓自己的手。  
  
“Steve。”他最终回答。  
  
在所有人里，Tony和Bruce最不愿在他面前谈起Steve Rogers。也许是什么科学原理，会让他的恐慌症复发一类的。James没搞清楚过。在他试图回忆Rogers的名字在他喉咙里震颤的感觉时，那种清醒忽地又失去了。他又是一具空无一物的躯壳了。  
  
那周的晚些时候，他在自脱离九头蛇后的两年里第一次去看望Peggy Carter。他不记得她，她对他也不再有什么明晰的印象，但她记得Rogers，那就足够好了。James每周去听她讲那些他全然忘记的过去，听Steve Rogers的名字滚动在别人舌尖的声音，给她带新鲜百合和甘菊茶，直到一年后她去世。  
  
那是第三次他以为自己能够想起。距上一次有一年，到下一次还有漫长的5年。然后在那第四次，那街头的一秒惊鸿过后，有整整8年时间，无论James再怎么秘密地祈求，Rogers温暖的闪亮的太阳一样的鬼魂也再没重游James心里的荒野。  
  
  
“你得来一趟。”Tony在视讯通话里说。  
  
Tony引退后他们不常联系了。关于复仇者的事务，他会找Jessica或者Peter。技术方面则还是Bruce，永远不老去的Bruce。James是现役常规队员里入队时间第二长的，但他总在阴影里，他是那个幽灵。  
  
“我会给你架飞机。你得到阿拉斯加来。”Tony说。他老了，头发里织着一点白，声音有些沙哑，有些悲伤，他意气风发的年轻时代只能在他还跳跃着调皮的光的眼睛里找到。  
  
“什么情况，”James一边给自己倒麦片一边问，“有什么特别的任务吗？”  
  
他想也许是什么长期的潜伏和狙杀。会找他的话，那就是和复仇者无关。James办事干净利落，如果他愿意的话可以不留半点痕迹，来来去去地，只背负着自己没有一点实质的重量，容易使唤得很。神盾局有些不太好意思搬上台面的任务，他都会做。  
  
“不是任务，比那棘手得多了。总之你必须得来，不然我们玩儿不下去。”Tony咳嗽了一阵，“有个人想请你见一见。”  
  
James Barnes应承下来，心里却是大惑不解。几乎没有人记得他，他在很多资料里都显示不存在；15年来他除了大厦里的人以外没有任何深交过的对象，而参与他过去的人已经死光了。好像并没有什么绳索能够将他和远在阿拉斯加的什么人系在一起。就像木偶割断了所有扯线就只是垃圾了。  
  
  
结果到了阿拉斯加，他在一间玻璃屋子里看到Steve Rogers。上帝啊他多么年轻，他85年没见天日的苍白皮肤下有些血管清晰可见，配合他微弱的呼吸和青黑色的嘴唇，让本该魁梧的他看上去脆弱得不可思议。Rogers全身插满了管子，有医生正在把它们一批一批移走，暴露出更多那青年的躯体来。天杀的上帝啊他看上去那么遥远又那么熟悉像雪天之前的迷雾古老的时钟青橄榄的酸涩味道，像是一切他还想感觉却抓不住影子的东西，像他身体里那个他以为会永恒存在的巨大空洞的形状，像他希望自己能够渴望的但等真正到了面前却让他不知所措心脏停跳眼角发疼的，像一块黑色石碑。  
  
23分钟后Rogers睁开了眼。他只花了一秒时间完全醒转，长长的眼睫毛扑闪几下就立即精神地竖起，蓝得近乎虚假的眼睛马上就捕捉到了James。  
  
“Bucky？”他不敢相信地瞪大了眼，声音脆脆的，像是还有冰在割着喉咙。  
  
“谁是Bucky？”James条件反射。  
  
Rogers凑上前来更仔细地看他，仿佛完全没有注意到周围围了一圈的医护人员，亮的吓人的射灯，和令人感觉不祥的有色玻璃幕墙。他全心全意地看着James就好像他是他唯一在意的事物。  
  
“我以为你会更年轻点儿。”过了一会儿Rogers说，脸上竟然有些天真的笑意。而James希望他懂那是个什么玩笑，那样他就不会只能任由自己呆呆的坐在那儿，全身都僵硬地紧绷着，神色茫然地看着对方，直到眼睁睁看着那笑意从Rogers脸上消失。James不知道原因，但那一刻他觉得那是他这些年来见过的最残忍的画面了。 


	2. Chapter 2

Rogers先是被神盾局接管下了。他们给他在纽约的神盾总部附近安排了住所，但他不愿呆在那里。一开始的时候他还甚至处于某种不清不楚的观察期，让他百般不自由，天知道Rogers有多讨厌这些。每次有机会出门，他就搭地铁到复仇者大厦去，“Bucky，可以带我去威廉斯堡吗？”、“Bucky，你吃过午饭没有？”、“Bucky，古根海姆艺术馆的网上售票系统怎么用？”都是些无关紧要的小事。他知道James不怎么记得从前了，也明白他的旧世界已经完全被历史吞没，但他就是那样令人惊讶的固执，在这两件事之间兜兜转转，四处碰壁。

而James，当然，James当然会带他出去。到这时他才迟迟明白当初Bruce Banner为什么那么关照自己，带他去搭公交车，去速食店，对他说话——他想那时的他自己迷失到了别人一眼就能看穿的地步，就像现在的Rogers一样。而且见鬼的，一开始是谁教Rogers搭地铁的？他连张地铁卡都没有，每次都像个真正的百岁老人一样，在售票机前一个一个地数着硬币。

James带他去了威廉斯堡、去吃“奶昔小屋”、帮他买了古根海姆的“二十年回顾展——世纪之交的纽约”的门票，在那儿Rogers对着一个钉满尖刺的舌头的树脂雕塑大皱眉头。James可以在那雕塑的玻璃罩上看到对方大惑不解的倒影。

 

“Bucky，你有没有坐过布鲁克林轻轨？”再下一次Rogers出现的时候，他这么问。

James带他去坐轻轨，看布鲁克林大桥在他们脚下划过。那是Rogers的时代为数不多的遗物之一了。到了大桥公园，他们又沿着桥往回走。这天是个初冬，天色又晚了，他们都不由自主地在风中各自收紧大衣的翻领。

Rogers就走在他身边，像之前每一次。他们挨得很近，两人的肩膀时不时会碰上。走到桥中间拱门下的阴影里时，Rogers忽然问他记不记得大桥公园附近的Lyla糕点屋。

“Lyla糕点屋什么？”James问。他现在知道规律了——当他如实回答“不记得了”的时候，Rogers只会露出那种怅然若失的悲伤表情，然后闭口不谈；而当他顺着话题问下去，Rogers就会一直，一直和他共享那些回忆，像要把自己本就失去的时间再拆成两半，给James一份。

“糕点店的Alicia。你16...17岁？的夏天，花了一整个假期追求她，跟在她后面像只没人爱的小狗，可她一点也不搭理你，说你只是个爱花言巧语的幼稚鬼；有时你还真是。总之，有一天我得到大桥公园去，把和她哥哥打了一架的你捡回来。第二天反而是Alicia不忍心看你一身是伤，给你带了她们店的苹果丹麦酥...”Rogers说到这里，软软地笑了一下，也许大概可能在James看来他就像一块金黄色的丹麦酥，“你带回来给我吃，骗我说是你烤的，我竟然还信了，可没想到Alicia在里面夹了纸条，‘大笨蛋，我想我可能喜欢上你了’...”

Rogers说着说着就又笑起来，James忽然也觉得挺好笑的，也跟着翘起嘴角。他们继续相安无事地走到桥尽头。Rogers忽然抢先他一步，轻巧地一个转身挡在他面前，逼他停下来。

“有时我忽然决定，你记不记得起来，对我已经不重要了；但有的时候，像这样的时候，我又恨不得时光倒流八十年，然后我一定不会出错了，一定不会——我会保护你，让你好好地回家，回到那个我们都熟悉的巷口去，就算我不在你身边也没有关系——”Rogers语无伦次起来，却还直直地看进James的眼睛里，“但那并没有什么用，该死的没有任何用处。就算你会记得，Buck，那也过去15年了，让我们远若星辰，然后我觉得自己是个卑劣的鬼魂，”他停下来，慢慢吸气，然后，“把你已经决定放下的过去带回来给你。”

“不是那样的，”James勉力否认。

“然后，你猜怎么样——我并不高尚，也没那么善良；只有你我没有足够的毅力去放弃。也许我只想寻找那么一点点东西，就一点点过去的残像，”Rogers一边说，一边踏前，直到他们之间只剩几寸距离，“Buck，你记得44年秋天在马赛的营地吗？”

James在某种没有来由的心痛中闭上眼。实话像刀锋在他舌上滑过。

“不记得了。”

“43年在伦敦，摄政街的小教堂？”

“不记得了。”

“我们入境奥地利之前，在边境那个废弃的葡萄酒厂？”

“Rogers，我的天啊，Rogers，闭嘴。”James挫败地低吼。这算什么，就好像15年来James在他一团糟的记忆力寻根问底还不够折磨自己似的，Rogers有没有想过反复地去想念甚至渴望自己甚至都不记得的事物是种什么煎熬——

“那这个呢？”Rogers继续进逼，可是他什么时候靠得这么近了——

Rogers在吻他，双手落在他的大衣衣襟上，把他拉向自己，温热饱满的躯体挤进James最私人的空间范围，缓慢又认真地吻着，双唇分开，呼吸又重又潮湿，舌尖执着地顶着他因惊讶而紧抿的唇缝；他们太近了，James连那双蓝眼睛都看不清了，但他知道Rogers没有闭上眼，那让他觉得自己面临着最终的审判，命运的重锤在他头顶上摇摇欲坠。他也许不该那样做，他该面不改色地站在那里等待一切过去，就在原地等待又85个冬夏从他身上碾过，那样他才不会因为自己的贪念而把全世界搞砸，可能还会把Rogers毁得一塌糊涂。可是Rogers的身体那么温暖，他的味道那么好闻；他们说下一次可肉眼观测的超新星爆炸在7年之后，可是James觉得自己怀里就有一颗；然后还有脚下穿行的车流，身边攒动的人潮，有游客在对着大桥拍照，会不会有哪张照片里有他们两人渺小的互相依偎的身影；一切的一切都在发生，只有他们已经过了时，那么James怎么可能控制得住自己不去拥抱那个金发的年轻人，不去回吻他，不在他的后腰上收紧自己本来空空如也的双手？

“那这个呢？”过了一会儿Rogers退开，用轻柔得几乎听不见的声音又问了一次。

 

他们一回到James的房间，Rogers就转身把他按到门上，不是那种强硬的，充满力量的动作，而是几乎带着探询意味的触碰，手在他腰上，大腿相贴，脸埋在他肩颈里。Rogers的双手一路往上，隔着厚厚的羊毛衣服抚过他的胸膛，他锁骨的凹陷，然后是他暴露在空气里的下巴，他的发尾，在那其中揪紧了，鼻尖也追踪到那儿，狠狠吸了一口James的气息，就在他的动脉附近。James几乎是一下子就硬了。

“Bucky，Bucky，”Rogers转而在他耳垂上有一下没一下地亲吻，间歇着轻唤他，“和我做。”

“操，Rogers，你，”James在Rogers瞬间将手覆上他裤裆时只能勉强挤出这么几个词。

“你能不能就只是叫我Steve？”Rogers——Steve抬起头，状似不满地皱着眉看他，这时候他反而像是那个图片和影像里的、James最烂熟于心的美国队长形象了，只是他瞳孔放大到不可思议，他蓝色的虹膜只剩下边缘的一个环，眼角和脸颊都是那种属于情欲的深红，这让他看上去甚至比之前还年轻。就是那一刻让James想退缩。

“我不是他，”James说，这是他唯一知道的一句可能将Steve逼退的话语，“我不能——我们不——Steve，看着我，”他把金发男人的脸扳正，好让他正视自己，“不止是我不记得了；我已经走出去太远了，15年，Steve，你爱过一个和你一样的，在最好的年纪的人；一个好人，不是我这样的。”

“我不在乎，”Steve挣开James的手，真正用上了力气地将他推回门板上，“我一无所有了，我知道你也一无所有，如果我们连彼此都完全失去了那我们会变成怎样？对，你不记得了，如果你不想要和我再有什么感情牵扯的话我可以做完就走，但你没法对我说你不想要这个，Buck，就算过去三百年我也还了解你。”

Steve保持着半个身体贴在James身上的姿势，用手指勾着James牛仔裤的皮带环将他们两人一起向后踉跄着移动，直到他自己仰面半躺在床上，James的双臂自动撑在他的两侧，压下来，再压下来，胸膛覆盖着胸膛。他们都还可笑地穿着大衣。

James在把手伸进Steve最里面的衬衣底下之前只来得及说，“如果你要我停下，说停。”

他很快就把Steve弄得一丝不挂，而自己只穿着裤子。Steve全身都红透了，不知道是不是血清加速体内循环的关系，或者是他实在是太白了，就和他被从冰里挖出来的那天一样，苍白的完美躯体像大理石雕一样完全不真实。Steve很努力地不去瞟他的金属左臂，但显然没能瞒过James，只是James现在不想分神。他就那么保持着分开腿跪在Steve两侧的姿势看了他一会儿，视线描摹着他颤动的喉结，胸骨中间的凹陷，饱满结实的胸肌上两颗——他妈的竟然还是粉红色的——乳头，然后是形状分明的腹肌，随着他越来越快的喘息上下起伏着，然后，哦他的阴茎，笔直地贴着小腹，充血到几乎紫红色的顶端有亮晶晶的湿痕，James几乎立即俯下身，用自己的舌头让它更湿润。

Steve像得救的溺水者一样尖锐地抽气，双腿随着James越来越重的舔弄渐渐颤抖得更多。James每一下都从根部完完整整地舔到顶，舌面挤压着柱体上的血管，有时停在他渗着前液的小孔上来回摩擦，终于逼得Steve发出今晚第一声呻吟，低哑，悠长，James能捕捉到那声音从他身体深处震颤而出的轨迹。

“我们以前做过这个吗？”他把脸颊挨在Steve的胯骨附近，用鼻子胡乱顶弄Steve的下体，在他浅色的毛发之间追逐属于这个青年的气味。他有一段时间没做这个了，偶尔和陌生人一夜风流的时候他并不会主动给人口交，除非是礼尚往来。但他对Steve的无名的欲念让他忘乎所以起来。

“你是说这个，还是说...总体而言？”Steve声音里有些难为情，James抬眼去看，果然他的手臂遮在了眼睛上，脸色比之前更红了。

“总体而言。我们睡过吗？”

Steve小幅度地点点头。

“比如说奥地利边境的葡萄酒工厂之类的？”

“嗯。”

“那时我是怎么做的？”

Steve触电一样把手臂拿开了，低头讶异地看着他，“你不必...我是说，你做你现在想做的就好。”

“我没说我要按你描述的做，”James把自己撑起来，一点一点地顺着Steve的身体挪上去，尽量保持着覆盖着对方的姿势，“就，说给我听听。”

Steve的内心显然交战了好一会儿，可是当James猝不防及地用自己的胯部压向Steve、让他们坚硬湿润的阴茎滑到一起的时候，Steve的脑回路显然啪地断开了，他缓慢地抬起腰磨蹭着James，然后闭上眼睛。

“发现酒厂的人是Dugan，然后大伙儿都跑过去了。Morita能分辨出酒窖里还能喝的酒，有些还是好酒...他们把酒装到太阳底下去喝，只有我和你还留在地下室里...”Steve微微喘息着，越来越直白地在James的阴茎上摩擦自己，甚至伸出手去抓住James的屁股让他们贴合得更紧密，让James脑海里炸开一阵炫目的火花，低低地呻吟出声，两人的前液将彼此搞得黏腻又下流。“你也喝了不少，然后我们——哈啊，轻点儿——我们就亲上了。时间很紧，又随时会有人回来，我们连衣服都没敢全脱掉，然后，啊啊，然后你，你这小混蛋，你让我含着葡萄酒吸你的老二——”

James发出了一个介于低吼和叹息之间的音节，俯下身开始吮吻Steve的侧颈，惹得对方轻声惊叫。他并没有对他下重手，在他还记得的性经历里他知道自己是个有点粗暴倾向的人，但他不想让Steve觉得他是在利用他的全然顺从。他的右手手指顺着Steve的肋骨滑上他乳尖，不紧不慢地拨弄着，下身起伏的速度也放慢了下来，终于Steve完全受不了他的节奏，主动分开大腿在James他腰侧推挤着他，无声地催促他加速。

“你得接着讲下去，Steve。”James稍微施加力道，在Steve开始红肿的乳尖上碾磨几下，然后收回了手。Steve有气无力地扫他一眼，脸上全是为难的神情。

“我吸到你射进我的喉咙，然后作为回报，你让我上了你，就靠着湿冷的酒桶，身边全是酒和旧木头的味道。我得狠狠捂着你的嘴才能盖住你的尖叫。”

James发现自己不太能想象那个画面。现在他在床上很少出声。但他反倒能轻而易举地想象出Steve在他身下忘情地尖叫得那么大声的样子，还有自己的手紧紧掐住他红润的嘴唇，让他们更红，红到要出血。甚至再往下一些，在他苍白脆弱的咽喉——

但他的想象越是病态，他手上的动作就越温柔，像是想要藏起他心里那个糟糕的，恶质的，因为一个执念就能发疯的自我。Steve看上去那么好，柔软但又坚强，温顺里带着不容置疑，让James想吻着他的手背忏悔他一切肮脏的罪行，同时又想将他折成一张纸片大小，一口吞下。

“我都说完了，”Steve伸出双手来，在James的发尾攥成拳，James的余光可以看到自己有些棕灰色的干枯发丝从那健康的，光滑的手指之间穿梭，但很快他就任由自己被那双手拽去，让Steve在他唇边亲吻，“所以你得继续。”

James捧着他的脸回吻他，摩挲着Steve手感绝佳的皮肤，“我想操你，可以吗？”

“天啊，”Steve似笑非笑，金色的长睫毛在眨眼间几乎能扫到James的颧骨，“拿走我。我好想你。”

 

James没有拖延更久，他用三根手指迅速而有效地将Steve拓开，看着金发人在自己身下辗转扭动，忽然想起自己心里那个空洞来。Steve可以完美地填补它，但James并没有什么可以回报的。他并不像Bucky那么爱着Steve；他在技术层面上几乎不算认识他；他也许只是执着，对捉不住的幻影感到饥渴，他太想依赖些什么了，他太想有一个根，有一个可以回溯的源头。他想抱着Steve直到世界末日，那样他们才能在灭亡的时刻回到最初的混沌。他就在自己绝望又阴暗的思绪里，扶着自己的阴茎对着Steve已经准备好了的湿漉漉的洞口长驱直入，让对方猛地弓起身子，发出压抑又破碎的尖叫。

James马上俯身安抚他，右手轻轻按摩他的髋骨，又移上去抚平他的眉心。他只有一只人类的手，实在是有一些不方便。然后Steve倏地捉住了他的左手手腕，带着它移到了自己脸上。

James一愣，随即轻拍他的脸以示确认，Steve点头。

他把两只手都下移到Steve细瘦却有力的腰肢上，虚虚地掐住，把自己抽出来，然后近乎残忍地撞进去。

他没有慢下来，直到看见有泪水从Steve眼框溢出来也没有，他身体其他部分和他胯部的激烈冲撞截然不同——他抚摸过Steve全身，在他肩膀和胸膛留下细密的轻吻；抬起他的双腿，在他膝侧亲吻；脚踝上的吻，眼角的吻；桡动脉处的吻。自始至终Steve都看着他，甚至不在意同时也能看到James的阴茎完全没入他身体的部分，看到润滑剂和前液在他腿间混成一片，肮脏而完美，他甚至没有试图碰自己，仿佛光是靠着James无情的抽插就能高潮似的，但James的手覆上来了，温热的，有血有肉的那一只，他握住Steve的上部，拇指在他脆弱的顶端打圈，仿佛本能地就知道这样能最快地将Steve送过巅峰一样，他扭动手腕一次，两次，三次，然后Steve几乎就是哭喊着射了自己一身，身体不由自主地在床垫上弹动，像被台风过境时的海浪拍打，根本停不下来，他脸上也乱糟糟的，全是不知什么时候弄的到处都是的眼泪。如果James会有信仰，那就是对着Steve此刻的这张全然失神的脸——即使这时Steve都还无意识地和James保持眼神接触，在他最无防备的时刻，仿佛要把他干净漂亮的灵魂送给他。

James很想哭，他不知道为什么，何况到最后他也没有，他只是喘息着挺动，任由慢慢回过神来的Steve在摇摇晃晃中抚摸他的眼尾，他日渐粗糙的脸颊，他左肩上狰狞的旧伤，他灰白的指甲。他把额头靠在Steve的肩上射了出来，一瞬间空虚又满足。满足于Steve紧贴在他身边的热度；空虚于得不到救赎的自己。忽然之间他觉得自己弄脏了Steve，他偷了不属于他的东西。但他是人，是一个非常、非常自私又无耻的人，所以在Steve问他“你想我现在离开吗”的时候，他只是一翻身将对方揽入怀中，将对方的年轻，真诚以及愚蠢的勇气揽入怀中。


	3. Chapter 3

再坚韧的事物都会破碎，而碎片永远存在。James觉得Steve是那个坚韧的，而自己是那些碎片。他害怕Steve有朝一日变得像他。  
  
在平时谁都能假装一切都好——阳光下的Steve，充满欢笑的Steve，只有James知道那对立面是什么。当他们吃着廉价的甜筒在纽约城四处闲晃，当他们在渡口穿过鸟群，当他们在影院里为了同一句滑稽对白大笑出声——Steve表现得那么正常。他甚至没有表现得有多依赖他，总是三五天才来找他一次，或者等James给他发短信。他甚至学会了最流行的那些通讯软件，宇宙的万恶之源，很快James的相册里就塞满了Steve发来的随手拍下的照片，间或夹杂着几张不得要领的自拍，画面里的Steve完全不在焦点内，他傻笑的脸被模糊成James看不懂的表情。

  
阳光下的Steve，充满欢笑的Steve，在他留在James房间过夜的那些夜晚，完全颠倒了黑白——他们在黑暗中伸出手碰触对方的瞬间，一切轻快的表象就被烧得一点不剩。Steve的手紧紧攥住他的，几乎要在他金属制的手腕上留下凹痕；Steve的吻热情又绝望，好像生怕下一秒他们就要天人永隔；Steve浪起来简直不知羞耻，粘着他不肯撒手，修长的双腿不容置疑在James的腰后紧紧相扣，在他耳边低喘着吐露那些不可告人的下流欲望。操我，他说，别停下来，抱抱我，Bucky，我想看着你高潮，拜托你，求你求你求你。  
  
Steve Rogers在他床上，太温暖又太不知餍足，情动的时候攻击力十足，乖顺下来的时候又极尽温柔。James根本不可能招架得住。他们就是这样，一句多余的话都不说，一上场就撕去彼此的衣服，用上指甲和牙齿，一遍又一遍探寻对方与自己分离了快要一个世纪的血肉。James咬着Steve的下唇，右手按在他的小腹上，仿佛能隔着肌肉和脏器感觉到自己的阴茎在对方身体里的律动。Steve发出那种迷乱的呻吟声，双臂攀住James的后背，James就俯下身去，在他耳边说些他自己也搞不清楚内容的、安慰的情话。Steve喘得像是要缺氧，可又不准James停下，简直像是在自我折磨。  
  
“别这样，Steve...”James亲了亲他的唇角，放慢了冲撞的速度，“我伤到你了。”  
  
“你敢停下来试试。”Steve睁大他湿润的眼睛盯着James，像是个挑战，然后趁其不备地一转胯，同时左手将James的右肩向后扳，一下子就把对方压到自己身下，连一秒的准备时间都没有给他，就夹紧后穴重重地骑了James一下，逼得James一声低吼。  
  
“这招可不怎么高尚，美国队长。”James迅速伸出左手来制住他的腰，让那小混蛋没法肆意妄为，顺便用右手把自己上半身撑起来，直接让自己的胸膛撞上Steve的。角度变化让他的阴茎顶到了Steve的前列腺，让金发的年轻人向后扬起脖子失声惊叫。  
  
James大仇得报，先前的顾虑也暂时丢到了一边，双手下移掐着Steve的臀肉就狠狠地顶弄起他软成一团的，蒸腾着热气的身体。就像之前的很多个夜晚一样，肢体交缠，呼吸凌乱，任凭世界终结也难以让他们停下来。James几乎是痛恨这个被Steve撩拨几下就自控不住的自己。Steve Rogers对他的影响力几乎致命。十几年的隐秘渴求让如今的James像饥渴的沙漠旅人，追着一滴露水就不会回头；而Steve对他简直是场大雨倾盆，沦浃他的肌髓，让他停不下他索求的双手。  
  
“你非得把我逼成这样，”James低头看见自己的金属手指在Steve身上留下一串紫红色的指印，有些地方还被划出了血，像炸开的花；他想一点一点吻去那些伤痕，拥抱他，珍爱他，可是他手上的动作根本轻不下来；关于Steve的一切都是痛的，他被强行挖走的回忆是痛的，他失而复得的身影是痛的，他们磕磕碰碰的相处，不顾一切的性爱，到底有哪里曾经甜美过？James完全感觉不到；也许在85年前，他们有过无忧无虑的年少时光，可命运连那些美梦的一点残渣都没留下给他们。  
  
“你知道它们过会儿就会消失的，对吧？”Steve分神追随James的目光。  
  
“我不想伤害你。”James苦笑说。  
  
“你没有，”Steve坚持，他的身体在James身上难耐地扭动，“我能承受的比这多得多。”  
  
“你就骗鬼吧。你知道我说的不是肉体上的。”James叹了口气，把鼻子埋进Steve锁骨上的凹陷，“你值得比我好得多的人；我甚至不是你的Bucky Barnes。”  
  
“你就不能别在做的时候说这些？”Steve无可奈何地俯视他，手上轻轻柔柔地把他推回到床上，凑上来给他一个舔吻，“别动，”他说，然后调整好姿势，双手撑在James胸膛上，右手尾指擦过他左肩的伤疤，深吸一口气，然后动了起来。  
  
Steve做起来的时候也莫名其妙地带着那种控制一切的气息，不管他们是谁的东西在谁的屁股里，Steve就是有办法让一切按照他的引导发展：让James失控，制住Steve，弄伤他，把他操得不省人事，眼泪浸湿他白皙漂亮的脸，或是让James一根头发也不敢动，只能由着Steve摆弄他，分开他的双腿一边啃咬他的腿根一边用三根手指弄他，让他丢脸地一下子射出来。眼下他也就像那样，不容分说地把James摁在床上，压下腰肢把他吞到最深再抽离，咬着嘴唇看他，似乎不知道这样会让James发疯一样。Steve的体内炙热到快要融化他的脊骨，而他还在一刻不停地缠上来，肉体碰撞的地方全然泛红，胶着成一团混乱的体液顺着他的股缝弄得James一腿都是。更有甚者，他叫得像个第一次被操的处男一样，既纯情又放肆，尾音拖得长长的，还非要用那种声音喊他Bucky，间或还夹杂一两次James。James要说自己没被那打动那就是骗人。  
  
“疯子，”James在失神的边缘勉强甩给对方一句，伸手召唤对方，“过来。”  
  
Steve向他倾身。James支起双腿好让自己还好好地呆在对方体内。他们拥抱，接吻，把呻吟送到对方的喉咙里。Steve很快就失控，扭动腰胯的节奏乱得不成样子，James只能伸手把他死死钉在自己的老二上，又坏心眼地扒开他的臀缝顺着他被蹂躏得软绵绵的洞再捅进去一根金属手指，Steve的蓝眼睛瞬间睁到最大，神情挣扎在极乐和崩溃之间，像快要晕过去了一样发出让James欲罢不能的呜咽声。James几乎是本能地狠命顶弄他；他的右手刚移过去碰了一下Steve的阴茎就被Steve射了满手。金发碧眼的男人伏在他身上喘气，一句话都说不出来，而下体竟然还不忘挺动着，主动收缩着的甬道让James爽得头皮发麻。他掐着Steve软下来的腰就是几下狠撞，直到自己尽数射进Steve身体深处。  
  
Steve汗湿的金发垂落在他胸前。James把它们拨开，露出对方被情爱染得通红的耳朵。  
  
“疯子。”他又说，手上用了很轻的力道示意Steve挪上来一点点，对方会意地整个人趴到他身上，将200磅的体重全都交给他，头颅埋在他耳边。“疯子。我们得停下来。我们会把彼此弄死的。”  
  
“停下来什么？”Steve立刻弹了起来，有点伤心地看着他。见鬼。James根本不是那个意思。  
  
“你不能总是引诱我去弄伤你。这样不行。”James收紧他拢着Steve后背的双臂，“你到底怎么回事。”  
  
“你才没有弄伤——”  
  
“我有！你看看你自己...”James抚过他身侧大大小小的瘀伤和划痕，更别提他一片狼藉的下体，该死，他连唇角都有James的不知什么时候留下的齿痕，“而且不止这样。你的内心，”他把Steve翻过来，用指节敲他的胸骨，“它不对，它有哪里扭曲了。别让我拖你下水，Steve。”  
  
“你没有在拖我下水，”Steve用上了他的指挥官语气，James刚想进一步反驳就被他一个眼神堵住了嘴，“好吧，Buck，我不知道我怎么了。我可能只是想要一些证明。你对我有某种不那么健康的欲求，我看得出来；而我能承受它。事实上，我很乐意。”  
  
James的眉头揪成一团，“我们以前也这样吗？在...那些意外之前？”  
  
“不。”Steve摇摇头，把下巴搁在James左肩。金属的反光给了他一点尖锐的轮廓线。  
  
James沉默了一会儿。  
  
“我不是Bucky Barnes。”他最终说，“你如果以为我可以给你留下追溯往昔的标记，不管是身体上还是心里，那我只能说你只是在我身上白白浪费时间。我不能给你那些。你说得对，我对你是有那么些绝对不健康的执念，我甚至不在意做Bucky Barnes的一个替代，我只是想得到你。反正我也不会因此感到受伤。除了我有愧疚感。”他再次梳过Steve的头发。他的头发怎么可以那么柔软，那么色泽鲜艳，那么生机勃勃的样子？“我该让你远离我。可我没法拒绝你。”  
  
“为什么我需要在你身上寻找任何东西？”Steve抬起眼睛看他，“你是Bucky，但你不记得了。这没什么。再怎么不甘我也必须接受。而我仍然想要你；你，出于某种我完全没有头绪的原因，也想要我。所以我们睡了。然后呢？也许我该带你去个约会什么的，正式的那种，有鲜花蜡烛小提琴的那种，不是在中央公园帮别人的狗狗捡棒球。假如你同意的话。因为我还爱着你，作为James Buchanan Barnes或否。我仍然爱你。”  
  
James的手指猛然收紧。而Steve一定感觉到了。“我...”他试图开口，然而话语断在半路。  
  
Steve笑笑。他温热的鼻息让James的伤疤也暖了起来。“别回答我了。我知道你不。就先这样吧。”  
  
可是怎么能就先这样？James想说。他从来不懂爱情是什么；自从他清醒过来后就不曾懂过。但假如有朝一日他顿悟了，Steve Rogers一定是第一个知道的人；见鬼的，Steve Rogers一定是他爱情的唯一所在。但在那之前，还有那么多的伤害，那么多缺憾痛苦绝望和呐喊。他怎么能把那些重负压在Steve身上。他那么年轻。而James四十二岁了，他在贪恋他的青春，填补自己的孤独。  
  
“嘿！想什么呢？”Steve轻拍了下他的额头，将他从沉思中唤醒。  
  
James摇头，闭上眼睛。他听到Steve的叹息。  
  
过了一会儿，对方说，“神盾把我的权限全部重设了。我现在可以看你的档案了。”  
  
“你看了吗？”  
  
“还没。”一只手覆上他左肩连接着金属手臂的疤痕，轻轻地摩挲。“我更想听你告诉我。”  
  
Steve问过他好几次。都是在这样，性事过后，入睡之前的夜里。James一次都没有说过实话。  
  
“不是什么好故事。”  
  
Steve就又笑了，“我告诉过你：我能够承受的比这多得多。”  
  
他们又各自沉默了一会儿。直到James问他，“想睡了吗？”  
  
“还早。我想看会儿书。”Steve翻身下床，光裸的双脚虚虚地踩在地上，两人的精液顺着他的小腹和大腿流下，“你先去睡吧。”  
  
  
他回来的时候，James也在看书，大约是什么有关旅游的月刊杂志。他床头的多媒体播放器里幽幽地传出一个男人的歌声*，比这个时代旧一些，又比他们曾经的年代新一些，反反复复说着什么，爱的荣光会陪你到终点，爱的荣光会陪你到终点。那么的朴素，却无从开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Coney Island Baby – Lou Reed


	4. Chapter 4

第五次发生在一个春天。那时候Steve又是美国队长了。队伍里的孩子们敬仰他，而大人们总有点忌惮他。Steve比他们中的一半人都要年轻，又总是对他不了解的事物充满茫然的好奇，这意味着他刚搬进复仇者大厦那段时间过得并不那么顺利。毕竟，有着会自动擦洗自己的厨房和会跟着你到处走的搏击机器人的地方，实在算不上对上个世纪的老年人十分友好。可Steve学得很快，几乎是太快了，他在第二次任务的时候就能和James一样熟练地操纵战机，又立即从Scout那儿学了几手骇客技术。而那个Tony Stark留下来的、让队伍头疼不已的搏击机器人，也不知从什么时候开始竟然对Steve言听计从：Steve向电梯一指，那小家伙就乖乖地挥舞着双臂冲进去，跑到自己地下室里的充电底座上安安静静地呆着，好久都不再跑出来试图用头攻击别人的裆部。  
  
  
那个春天他们遇到一次大袭击。Sin似乎认为用一个被剥夺了自由意志的改造人军团入侵美国是个好主意。那些甚至不是什么战士，只是她四处搜刮来的普通民众，而那正是糟糕的部分——  
  
——不能杀死这些人，只能被动抵抗。  
  
战线拉得比想象中要更长。这些战斗力低下，却固执顽强的乌合之众，从四面八方一下子越过边境，新墨西哥和德克萨斯最先受敌，东南沿海也不乏这些丧尸一般的可怖身影，而华盛顿特区和纽约更是惨遭重点打击。神盾局把势力分散到边境去，而纽约城的复仇者们分出一半队员前往特区。James和Steve都在那其中。  
  
第7个小时，本来和Steve兵分两路的James在冲过一个转角的时候遇到那个红、白、蓝的身影。对方正在试图放倒一个看上去还没有成年的小姑娘，对方双手的半自动都是满膛，准备向Steve没有盾牌防备的小腿开枪；Steve猝不防及地从盾牌后出击，捉住她左手的枪管向下一压，那细瘦的手腕应声而断，同时Steve借力偏过脚步擦身到她背后，一个手刀让她当场软倒。Steve，这个该死的有着全宇宙最好心肠的人，立即蹲下身去检查女孩的断腕——同时他背后的不远处有寒光一闪。  
  
James看到了。见鬼。见鬼见鬼见鬼，而他自己和Steve之间隔着半个街区，手里只有一把射空子弹的Vz 61。在他喊出Steve的名字之前那飞来的子弹已经击中Steve的后背，一发，两发。后面的四发打在Steve咬着牙抬起的盾牌上。James只能眼睁睁看着，一瞬间Steve半跪在硝烟里的背影和许许多多个类似的身影重合。蓝与红色的标杆。胸口的白星是战场上一面移动的靶子，而James似乎永远在他身后，永远，架着样式过时的狙击枪，遇神杀神。Steve坚实的后背是由他守着的，不该是这样。不能像现在这样。  
  
他怒吼着扑过去，双手分别抽出躺在地上的女孩手里的勃朗宁GP，转身将二十发子弹一颗不落地送进对面持枪男人的身体。  
  
穿着平凡无奇的黑衬衫、还不如半个James高大的陌生男人缓缓倒地，鲜血从他筛子一样破碎的身体里涌出。他的眼神空洞，并不知道自己做错了什么。  
  
James还挡在Steve身前。Steve略显虚弱的喘息冲破战场噪音的干扰直接震荡他耳膜。但James没有回头。  
  
“你不必杀了他的，Bucky。”美国队长说，声音光是用听的就像能咳出血来。James猛地握拳，左手几乎将枪压成一块废铁。  
  
“别说了。”他只浪费了两秒钟痛恨自己，然后迅速回头把Steve翻过来，抽出腰后的匕首，当场开始为对方剜出子弹。  
  
  
两天之后的夜晚，他站在Steve房间的门口，犹豫了一会儿要不要敲门，忽然那房门自己打开了，Steve Rogers探出头来，穿着软绵绵的白T恤和天蓝色睡裤，刚洗过的头发贴在额头上。  
  
“怎么了？”Steve一边问，一边把门敞开让James进去。James很少直接到他屋里找他，通常是他到对方的房间去，卷着James深棕色的被子睡一晚。James锁好门，看Steve俯下身去把散了一床的档案夹收好，放到储物柜上去。他弯腰时，恤衫薄薄的布料紧贴在背肌上，透出一片光洁的肌肤颜色——那两个他亲手挖出过子弹的血淋淋的创口已经完全看不到了。James伸出手去摸，那里也只是毫发无伤的，光滑的皮肤，反而是他伸出去的金属左手在对比之下显得充满苦难。  
  
Steve淡淡地看了James的手指一眼，“你看，就算是穿透伤也很快就好了。”  
  
年长些的男人摊开手掌滑过去，轻轻地抚了一下年轻人的腰，然后收回手来。  
  
“我有事想告诉你，”他尽量冷静地说。但他的心里，悲伤和暴戾随着这句话悄悄溢出来。  
  
“什么事？”Steve转过身，靠在储物柜边上认真地看着他，蓝色眼睛明亮得像能穿透James心底。他的姿态放松，丢盔卸甲，全无防备。讽刺的是James正是为了打破这种毫不设防而来。  
  
“我想告诉你冬日战士的故事。”  
  
  
有一件事在这十几年里尤其困扰他：为什么他作为杀人机器时的回忆回来得那么快那么清晰，作为布鲁克林的James Buchanan Barnes的回忆却从未回来过？那些可耻的罪行他不假思索地就能全盘托出：一个褐发女孩惊恐的脸，她染血的肩膀和尸体倒在雪地里的闷声；GP-25推出榴弹，炸得昏天暗地，陌生的四肢被他从脚下踩过；港口传来一个集合信号，而他摆摆手甩掉一个刚被他扭断的脖子，12个人的小队里只剩他一个人背着夕阳离开。倒不是说他真的有什么错；而同时他也罪无可赦。“然后在80年代，我有一次逃回了布鲁克林。我不知道我自己在找什么——他们送了一个40人的小队来‘回收’我，我把他们杀得只剩两个，还有无辜的路人，附带损伤，手雷炸得太快而人们还在那里。我很抱歉，我很抱歉，我——”他感到眼角有久违的湿意，于是他停下，避开Steve伸过来想搂他脖子的手，“Alexander Pierce，93年我第一次见他；带我去了凤凰城一个生化项目基地，那里有中情局的好几个人质… 人质交接的时候我杀了他们所有；然后04年，神盾局的上一任指挥，在洛杉矶杀掉了；14年，洞察计划，如果你读过那些档案你就知道，天桥上和天空航母里那个‘不明’九头蛇特工，就是我… 他们在所有事件记录里抹掉了我的名字，只有我私人的档案里有这些，还有这里…”他戳了戳自己的太阳穴。“然后，神盾局。不是所有事都是光明正义的，Steve，神盾也一样。血债血偿：我给他们做更多的脏事来补偿他们抹掉的那些脏事。我从里到外都有病，你明白吗？我不能… 我杀人的时候没有感觉，Steve，到现在仍是这样。你恨这样的人，你恨我。”  
  
Steve又想向他伸过手，James退得更远了。  
  
“就，”James苦笑着，一边摇头一边后退，“放弃我吧。”  
  
他退到门边，按下门把手想走，Steve一把捉住他的肩膀把他拉回来。  
  
“你以为我猜不到你想说什么？”Steve几乎是有点恶狠狠地说，“呆着别动。”  
  
James痛苦地闭上眼睛，“我不能留在你身边。”  
  
“你不是唯一一个有资格做决定的人。”  
  
“我根本没有资格做任何事！”James拔高声音，“我没资格留着这里、我没有资格成为复仇者、没有资格接受你那么多的好意，你的宽容；你的床上，你枕边的那个又舒服又美好的位置！那个人不该是我！那个人在1944年就已经死了，我——”  
  
Steve整个人跳到他身上用体重压住他，右手死死捂住他的嘴。  
  
“听着，”他紧贴在James耳边，从紧咬的牙关间挤出词句，“首先，那不是你的错，是九头蛇，”James听到这里开始挣扎抗议起来，“闭嘴，”Steve手上压得更紧了，“别和我说什么无知不是脱罪的借口一类的废话；其次，这不足以让我放弃你，远远不够，再来十次都远远不够，你以为我是什么懦夫吗？你又把自己当成什么？最后，为什么你从来都不让别人帮你？我和Banner博士谈过了，你从来没有接受过任何治疗，拒绝一切深入的交谈，完完全全把自己锁在愧疚里，十几年。你觉得这么做就是对自己负责了？恰恰相反。为什么不让我帮帮你？”  
  
James在他掌心里闷闷地说着什么。Steve放开了他。  
  
“你不能拯救所有人，队长。”  
  
Steve把双手放下，脊背挺得笔直，面对他。  
  
“但你是我的士兵，Bucky。我必须得——你知道我为什么会成为美国队长吗？”他用食指点了点自己的胸膛，那白星平常在的地方，再用同一个指尖去点James的，“我的第一场战役，是为了你。在那之后我就再没孤军奋战过——唯一的一次，我掉进了北冰洋然后睡了八十年。所以如今我怎么可能看你一个人和自己抗争？”  
  
“Steve，”James烦躁地抓了抓自己的长发，“你怎么就搞不明白：你太好而我太糟。这对你不公平。”  
  
Steve站在那儿一动不动地盯着他，良久才开口，“你仍然觉得你会伤害我。”  
  
“我已经这么做了。”  
  
“你做梦，”Steve哑着嗓子说，然后一个上勾拳直冲James的下巴。  
  
  
James下意识地用右手直直接住那一拳，超级士兵体内迸发的惊人动量化成能震碎骨头的一声脆响，他还没来得及把Steve推回去，对方的另一只手就猛然袭向他的侧肋，他被困在Steve和门之间，一时脱不开身，只能用左手堪堪挡住，却来不及收手给Steve缓冲。他听见人类的指关节砸在他非人的金属手腕上那种痛感。  
  
“来啊，证明给我看，”Steve看上去怒不可遏，“反击啊。”  
  
James不理他，只是靠在那儿消极抵抗Steve落在他身上的每次重击。他不还手，然而Steve的攻击全然无情，三两下就扭着他的胳膊把他放倒，双膝在他的腿根狠狠下压，手臂卡在James的脖子上，一秒，两秒，三秒，力道大到让James死死咬着后槽牙才不至于出声。Steve猛地丢开他，站起身来，像看什么不争气的孩子一样居高临下地看着他，他的表情在逆光下凶狠又哀伤。  
  
“站起来，士兵，”他把汗湿的掌心在手臂上擦干，“站起来，解决这个。如果你今天在我身上留下伤，就算你赢了这场争论。”  
  
“这是美国队长谈判的方式吗？”James故意嗤笑一声。  
  
“这是我和你谈判的方式，”Steve后退一步，从James的私人空间范围退开，双腿微微分开，重心放低，双手防备地收在腰侧，“站起来，James，你就这点本事了？我告诉你，你拼上全力也伤不了我分毫。”  
  
James大笑，“你非得故意曲解我的意思。”他话音未落就弹起上半身，同时伸腿攻击Steve的膝弯。  
  
他仍然无心恋战，动作又慢又无力，任由Steve最后把他掼到床上，于是他们又回到二十分钟前的场面了，一个愤怒的超级士兵严丝密缝地压在另一个身上，只不过这次换到了水平面上。他们在彼此近在咫尺的喘息中对视，新鲜的蓝色虹膜对着枯萎的，搏斗中激起的汗水放大了他们各自独有的气味，互相攻城略地。金发青年的神情在其中慢慢软化。  
  
“让我帮你，”Steve把最后支撑自己体重的双手撤走，转而捧着褐发男人的脸颊，整个人覆盖着上去，热乎乎的鼻息打在对方的下巴上，“让我也分担一些。信任我，依靠我。并没有那么困难的。”  
  
James双臂一摊，扬起脖子来，笑得像个疯子，“Rogers，别搞笑了。”  
  
Steve二话不说就低头吻他，吞下他辛辣的自嘲。他吻得缓慢而深情，手上不慌不忙地把他的运动背心推到锁骨，舔过他汗湿的胸膛，轻啜他的腰侧，一路下滑到他的腿间。而James直到Steve进入他为止都不再发出任何声音，但Steve特意留在他左手手心里的那只手，James一直握着。  
  
  
天亮之前，他从Steve房间溜出来，披上Steve的夹克，开车离开了曼哈顿。  
  
他也没别的什么地方可去，在布朗克斯绕了个弯就又过桥去了布鲁克林，向南边一直开，在日出之前到了尽头，面朝着泛起红光的海岸线。  
  
科尼岛曾经是个矛盾体：繁盛和贫困挤在同一个小角落，人们乘着云霄飞车，不需要升到顶点就能看到街区后头肮脏的河流，遍布垃圾的巷口，人们在宽阔却匮乏的路边买醉，从清晨到夜晚。就好像是怎么都解释不清楚似的，孩童的天真快乐和成人的空虚潦倒被框在一起，梦想的虚幻和满足长久地亮着它的霓虹灯，在月神乐园里不知疲倦地旋转，旋转，然后它们飞起来了。  
  
那是James十几年前对科尼岛的印象了。现在的科尼岛大不如前，闪闪发光的游乐设施一批一批地倒下，不再有人在夕阳下走过木板桥，仿佛那还能是一个古老的浪漫仪式。世界越来越破败，科尼岛也是，随着日复一日的落日沉进海里。戴礼帽的流浪汉拖着他们虚肿的身躯，在清晨六点，亡魂一样踏过海滩。James不知道他为什么要来这里。  
  
他来木板桥上的长椅旁，推开不知什么人留下的酒瓶子坐下。海风灌了他一领子。太阳从他左边的海里冒了出来，红得让他眼角发疼。海鸟醒来了，彼此嬉闹着向远方飞去，潮水的声音为他们伴奏。他坐在那儿等到太阳完全升起，岸上的交通开始热闹起来，人们谈论着早餐，洗衣店和暴跌的股市，仿佛那些是他们命系的唯一。没有人在意也许这个世界上的哪里，一个男人中了一颗子弹，一个杀手在血泊里忏悔，一些蜡烛被点起，有人祈祷。  
  
也许James也并不在意。他闭上眼，有脚步声从他身后靠近。  
  
“你还记得科尼岛吗？”  
  
“科尼岛的什么？”James反问。  
  
“我们来过一次，就在你去训练营前不久。”停顿，“你在冰淇淋车后面吻我。”  
  
James想不起来。  
  
“我记得，”Steve继续说，“他们那时候总在宣传晚间焰火表演。而白天的时候，天呐，海滩上全是晒日光浴的人，那些绅士们把系带长袍一脱，底下全是紧身的背心短裤。现在看来那真是好笑得不行。”  
  
“你老了，Steve，你不懂年轻人的娱乐。”  
  
“那你呢，老家伙？”Steve又走近了一点，大腿靠上了椅背，“我们都不是孩子了。”  
  
“这里很漂亮，我是说那时候，”他见James不回答，就又兀自说下去，“我一辈子没见过那么多彩灯。还有那个降落伞跳台，天呐，我那时觉得它那么高，人们从那上面一跃而下就像不要命似的，整个布鲁克林都在它脚下。还有那么多、那么多的吵闹声，整个海岸都震翻了天。而我们在那儿，Buck，有那么一天我们也在那些欢笑之中。”  
  
James耸耸肩，“你看它现在成了什么样子。”  
  
“但它仍是科尼岛。”  
  
“你把它过度象征化了。”  
  
“不，”Steve语带笑意，“十年之后，也许十个月之后，甚至十天，他们就会把这些废墟清走，重新划分出浴场来，然后又有新的游乐园——梦乐园，星星乐园，‘敬不死的纽约’乐园，随便什么——在这里被建起。它不会回到从前了，它伤痕累累，过了时。但它总有一部分是我的科尼岛。”  
  
James看着自己的手心，深深叹气。  
  
“Steve，”他气急败坏又无可奈何地说，“Steve，SteveSteveSteve。”  
  
该死的，James想，也快要一年了，他和Steve纠缠不清快要一年了。就在几个小时前，Steve温暖的带着柠檬香味的身体还紧贴着他，金色的细软的头发和James已经开始发白的蹭在一起。Steve早上起床的模样，吃东西时的可爱表情，挥动盾牌的姿势，他的蹩脚笑话，他喋喋不休的说教，他的呻吟喘息，他的一切一切。  
  
他很老了。James是真的真的很老了。他在死前活了二十七年；他在死后又残喘了八十五年，他行将就木，手里握不住一点好时光。他孤独得脑袋里嗡嗡作响。  
  
“Bucky，”Steve一边笑一边回话，“Bucky，BuckyBuckyBucky。”  
  
他孤独得脑袋里嗡嗡作响。他行将就木，手里握不住一点好时光。他恨关于自己的所有。但他费尽心思也想不明白，为什么会有人在这一切之后依然爱他如初？  
  
“我爱你。”过了一会儿，James不再去想了。  
  
  
**End**


End file.
